The Singing Shamans!
by PandaYumi7
Summary: Come and listen to the wonderful singing of the S.K. gang! Reposted chapter 1 actually, this whole story! Please review and enjoy. AND don't forget to leave a review! Or else I might not be able to update! JA NE


**Disclaimer**: I don't Shaman King! Nor do I own the song and lyrics down below.

**BONUS**: If you want a special surprise from the author (that's me!) Then the first person to guess the song below will get a prize! Hint: Some songs I will use will be from other animes.

Sorry for not updating in forever! Here's a new story that will cheer you guys up! This time I might think about using the Shaman King gang's Japanese names.

Chapter 1: **The Beginning of A New Club! **

* * *

One peaceful day here in Japan. It was the life! No fighting, no bickering, just nice and quiet… YEAH RIGHT! Not at the Shaman King's house!

-------------------------------------**Kitchen**---------------------------------

Ren (Len): TREY! Give me back my milk or you shall feel the wrath of my hair! (chasing Trey)

Trey (HoroHoro): (sarcastic) I'm so scared! Why not bite me while your at it? (running away from Ren)

Chocolove (Jaco): (in a cheerleader costume) GO REN! GO TREY! 2, 4, 6, 8!

Ren & Trey: T.T'' (stop to beat up Chocolove)

-----------------------------------------**Backyard Hot Springs**--------------------------------------

Rio (Ryu): So you are a boy… and you're a girl?

Jeanne (Jean): Of course, you unholy creature! (pissed)

Lyserg: C-calm down Jeanne.

--------------------------------------**Living Room**-------------------------------------

Sam: Man… it's so hot outside to do anything! I wish we could do something fun for us all inside.

Morty (Manta): Me too! Not even the dictionary can keep me up beat!

Sam: Trust me Morty, that dictionary can put anyone to sleep. (sweatdrops)

Yoh: (walks in) Hi guys! (smiles)

Sam: (stares, then throws a pillow at him) Go away happy person!

Yoh: Hey! What did I do?

Morty: She's bored again.

Yoh: Sorry to hear that. (silence) Well, I'm gonna go take a nap! (walks upstairs)

Sam: He was sure helpful! (sarcastic)

Morty: Well, you can't really get that much from a tired Yoh.

Sam: (groans) Hmm… what to do? I. Need. INSPIRATION! (stands up and poses)

Morty: Good luck with that. (reads his dictionary)

Sam: Let's see… (looks at Morty's dictionary to see him reading the S's) _S… _(sees all the words but one of them happens to catch her eye) _S… singing? AH! Singing that's it! _MORTY!! (screams in his ear)

Morty: AHHH! What do you want random person?

Sam: I have found the answer to our boring preys! A place of fun and excitement! I built a bar behind my studio just for just us peeps! We can use it as a singing and hanging out place! (stars in eyes)

Morty: Your kidding, right? (sweatdrops) You actually think everyone will agree to this?

Sam: No, but they didn't agree to having themselves interviewed too.

Morty: True. _Women are so scary! _(shivers)

Sam: OK! Let's get to work!

---------------------------------------**Behind the Interviewing Studio**-------------------------------

Sam and Morty had arrived at the bar and it was very clean for not being used for over a few months. It was as big as the studio, but only a little smaller. It had a desk and chairs. A bar, and a stage along with karaoke.

Sam: THIS IS SO SWEET! I might invite some close friends over while I'm at it. Let's get this place cleaned up and we'll be able to use it!

Morty: Is this really worth it?

Sam: YES! Me is bored to tears! I can't help it! Now get to cleaning!

Six hours later the whole place was spotless! Nice and clean and ready to hang out in!

Sam: ME IS SO HAPPY! Thanks Morty for your help!

Morty: No problem! (dancing)

Sam: Huh? Your already getting into it aren't you? (dances with him)

Morty: NO! Being trapped inside here for six hours straight! I need a freaking bathroom! (runs out)

Sam: O.O Well that was very disturbing and gross. (sweatdrops) Now the only trouble is how to get everyone here… I'll think of something I guess. For now, let's test this karaoke thing out!

Sam takes the microphone and puts on a song. And started to sing…

Sam: Dedicated to… um… ah! Whatever! (starts singing)

**Sam**: Kiss, kiss fall in love! (music playing) Hey! Hey! Hey! I notice that… I'm always around you. But what is it? Hating, liking, or just paranoia? When I can see, my feelings clearly. A lady or a host, it doesn't matter! The reason for which people fall in love is different for everyone, but maybe you're my love! I want to meet you now, and give you, sweet person, a Sakura kiss. If your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love! More important than the future, is the present. The delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetic! Hey! Hey! Hey! Maybe you're my love! (music ends)

As the music faded away, Sam hadn't realized it, but someone was standing outside the door and heard her sing. He tried to get away, but sorry for him Sam noticed his presence.

Sam: (throws some knives at the door) Come out so I won't have to get my vacuum!

?????: What the hell? Vacuum? (more knives almost hit him) OK, OK! I'm coming out! (comes from behind the door)

Sam: GASP! Morty! What were you doing there? Trying to sneak away my cheese and cookies?

Morty: NO! I went to the bathroom and came back only to hear you singing.

Sam: O.O You… heard… **me**… sing? (blushing)

Morty: Yeah! And I have to say it was—

Sam: Horrible I know! I've been working on my high notes I swear! I don't know what's wrong with me! I SORRY I ALMOST BREAK YOUR EARDRUMS!

Morty: CALM DOWN RANDOM ONE! What I was going to say was it was good.

Sam: WAHH—what? You… actually liked it?

Morty: Yeah, it was cute. (smiles)

Sam: (blushes) Thanks Morty! You're a pal!

Morty: I HAVE TO TELL THE GANG THOUGH! (runs towards the door)

Sam: OH NOSE YOU DON'T! (takes out bazooka) One more step and it's bye, BYE!

Morty: O.O (gulps) W-what is it?

Sam: Let's not tell anyone… at least… not yet. I'm embarrassed about my voice. So… please? I'll give you cake. (innocent)

Morty: TT'' No thanks, but I won't. I promise.

Sam: YAY!

Morty: Ok, now that that's done, how will we get the gang here?

Sam: Hehehe… I have my ways…

Morty: (sweatdrops) _I feel like I've heard her say that before…_

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

Review and tell me what you guys think! About my voice, I do sing well, but me kinda get's stage fright. (sweatdrops) I'M CHICKEN! Hehehe… ANYWHO, please review! And some of the songs peeps will sing will have a special meaning to them. So… what do you guys think was Sam's reasons for singing that song? ALSO, try to guess what the song is called and what anime it is from! JA NE -


End file.
